


We’re On Our Way

by amelia_kalena



Series: That’s When You Believe It [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: A Bit Of A Plot, Eve and Oksana getting to know each other, F/F, Guns, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, No Angst, Singing out loud, Swearing, Talking, a little drama, talking to trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_kalena/pseuds/amelia_kalena
Summary: Oksana talks to a tree and it isn’t until later that Eve realizes that means something.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: That’s When You Believe It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	We’re On Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> I use the name “Villanelle” for when Eve is referring to the ex-killer in the sense of their past. You don’t have to read the first story in this series, just know it takes place after season 3.

Oksana really can’t believe her luck. 

“You’d like her. She’s quite sexy. Not boring at all. Full of intrigue, obviously. Keeps me on my toes.” This last part she says as she bounces on the balls of her feet, faking jabs at the tree she’s sparring with. 

“The sex, mind-blowing!” She yells this bit, causing flocks of birds to scatter into the wind. 

She keeps doing her basic boxing moves, this time quieter and concentrating on the trunk in front of her.

Suddenly she stops, stills her body. “Eve is very patient with me. Even when she is angry”. 

“Um, who are you talking to?” Oksana whips around quickly, the gun strapped to her thigh now drawn. 

Eve’s expression is very amused as she walks to her love and gently takes the gun from her hand, a hand that is still poised to shoot. It took weeks of practice, but she is beyond satisfied that she can so quietly sneak up on Oksana without being detected.

“Eve, I could have shot you. It would have been in the head this time.”

Said woman rolls her eyes. “And ruin this pretty face you love so much? Nah.”

Now, it is Oksana’s turn to roll her eyes. After reclaiming the gun, she quickly gathers Eve in her arms and pushes her rather roughly against the tree she was just fighting. 

“Ouch. Careful. I’m still sore from the fall off the porch last week.” 

“Well whose fault is that? I told you to wait for me to return from town before you decided to paint the railing by yourself.” But Oksana is gentler. She releases Eve and lets the tree hold her up. Eve is clearly smitten, watching the sweat on Oksana’s neck glisten. 

Oksana places her hands on either side of Eve’s head, on the tree trunk, boxing the older woman in. 

“Come here often?” The Russian leans in smoothly, her eyes on the lips of the shorter woman.

Eve’s throaty laugh fills the forest, quieting the critters and birds. “Only when my girlfriend is being a jerk. She treats me so badly.”

Oksana plays wounded, letting her arms drop before she presses her body against Eve’s again. 

“Come home with me. I’ll make you forget that asshole”. This time Eve giggles as she brings her hand up to cup Oksana’s face. She stares into the blonde’s eyes for a heartbeat before mushing her nose with her palm.

“Race you home!” Eve is slow due to her injury but she manages a few meters distance before Oksana, who doesn’t run, but gets her butt into gear and follows suit. The younger woman let’s out a loud howl into the crisp morning. 

Eve really loses her mind in a fit of laughter when she hears Oksana screaming the lyrics to “Hungry Like the Wolf” into the sky. 

Later, they are sitting around the fire pit in their yard. Eve is explaining a very complicated Korean board game she used to play with her grandpa when Oksana interrupts her.

“How come you two never had children?” 

“I—wait what?” Eve is a little perplexed at the moment, wondering where this question came from. 

Oksana doesn’t repeat it, just waits for Eve to answer. 

Eve runs her hands through her hair, her inky tresses doing a neat trick of disappearing into the night, only to be discovered again by the light of the flames. The ex-killer is so distracted that for a few seconds she forgets what she even asked Eve in the first place. 

“I guess...I guess because we used to tell ourselves there was always something happening at the time. Niko’s sick mother; my work. We were just too busy. At least, that’s what we told our friends and family. There was a time I thought I was ready. I even got off the pill. But then, nothing. I remember taking a pregnancy test at home and when I got out the bathroom and showed Niko the negative result, you—you would have thought it was Christmas, he was so relieved. We decided to stop trying. And then shortly after, you happened.” 

Eve had been looking into the fire trying to figure out the structure to a past she thought about, but only as if she were someone who was watching actors in a movie. Now she faced Oksana, who sat opposite her on the other side of the fire. There’s something hard and distant in the ex-assassin’s eyes and Eve was too tired to try to figure out what it was. She just felt vulnerable and a bit aimless. Talking about her life before Villanelle made her fall into old insecurities. 

She had been...content with Niko, but really, what did that even matter now, considering everything that’s happened? Happy couples didn’t get divorced and they sure as hell didn’t let gorgeous, for-hire killers ruin their marriage. 

Oksana moved, but stayed in her chair, her elbows resting on her knees as she leveled her gaze at Eve. 

“That one time on the bridge, I asked you if I had ruined your life and the look you gave me said that I had.”

Eve doesn’t dispute this. Surrounded by death and recovering from a gut wound, she had thought her life a huge mess. Back then finding Villanelle consumed her every waking thought, dictated her behavior and the way her body moved. 

“I am happy you didn’t have children with him. Can you imagine? Little mustaches running around everywhere.” 

Eve has to bite her lip from laughing out loud, but she can’t stop the gasp/smile the bubbles up in her chest and bursts forward. She stills, because she knows Oksana is trying to tell her something important. 

“I’ve never wanted children, though I have always been interested in a legacy, you know? Something I can leave behind. Something to be proud of.”

Eve almost snorts at this. Bodies piled up across Europe were definitely unforgettable, but not exactly something you wanted to be known for in polite society. 

She thinks about Oksana earlier in the day, talking to a tree about her. She mulls over the question about children. 

Eve glances at Oksana through the flames. Her hazel eyes are fixed on Eve, her face an expression of heartache. And just like that, Eve gets it. 

The shorter woman immediately stands and in a few strides, she is next to Oksana pulling her up to her feet.

“I want you to listen to me and listen well. 

I am the happiest I have ever been in life. I can only imagine that it will get better for us, from here. This is it for me. If being in this shit town is not to your liking, then I’ll follow you wherever you wanna go. But I’m not leaving you nor am I being left behind. Not anymore.” 

Eve pauses for a moment, her eyes beginning to sting. 

“And I’m flattered you wanna go somewhere and show me off. That I’m someone you’re proud of. Someone you wanna tell people about.”

Oksana’s relief is eclipsed by the smirk that crosses her lips. It doesn’t cut so deep because her eyes have tears in them too. She pulls Eve closer clenching her smaller frame to hers. 

“It is too soon to leave this place. But I would like to go into town more. Before we left London, I bought you some killer dresses. I want to see you in them. Maybe at a fancy dinner.”

Eve laughs, as she wipes her eyes. “Well, I am not sure how fancy they get in Tucson, but we can try to find someplace nice.”

Oksana watches her lover so closely; she can see the exact moment when Eve is level again, not worried. 

Instead of sitting back down in their separate chairs the women lay back on a blanket, limbs tangled together as Eve rests her head on Oksana’s chest. They settle into a comfortable silence, the stars their only confidants.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to experiment with a mixture of characterizations of Villanelle/Oksana.


End file.
